


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by PhunnyDun



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhunnyDun/pseuds/PhunnyDun
Summary: Tyler has known Josh all his life. Christmas approaches and they couldn't ask for a better day.Joshler One-Shot





	

Tyler and Josh have been friends since they were four years old. The two always came to each other for advice or broke down is they needed to cry. They trusted each other with their lives. Tyler began to fall for Josh in 8th grade. The first time the boy dyed his hair. The first time, it was red. It eventually faded to pink then it was blonde then blue. It was green for a few days before it was dyed to purple. Josh has been dying his hair ever since 8th grade and it gave Tyler more reasons to love him. The Christmas season was approaching and they just had celebrated Tyler’s birthday.

 

“Happy Birthday, Ty.” Josh says, handing Tyler a box with red gift wrap. Tyler opened the gift eagerly and smiles big when he sees the gift. It’s a homemade frame with a timeline of their friendship throughout the years. Every year since they met, there was a photo attached of the greatest thing they had done that year. There were photos from when they went to Florida, when they started their snowball fight tradition, climbing the tallest and most dangerous hill in Columbus. There was everything they accomplished together. Tyler’s eyes grew wide and he hugged Josh tight.

 

“I love it so much, Josh. Thank you.” Josh hugs Tyler back. He was content with how Tyler reacted. After more family presents and all the relatives left, Josh stayed overnight at Tyler’s and they played Mario Kart all night and were exhausted the next day. During the night, Josh had to sleep in the same bed as Tyler. Tyler’s grandma was staying on Tyler’s actual birthday so they had no cot for Josh. Josh was fine sharing a twin bed with Tyler. They could feel each other’s breaths closely.

 

“Josh.” Tyler mumbles. He’s asleep and Josh is aware of it. He knows that Tyler sleep talks a lot. He stills likes to respond.

 

“Mhm?” Josh asks.

 

“I love you.” Sleeptalking Tyler says. Josh’s face turns redder than his hair. Shocked, mostly. He loved Tyler. Romantically. He kissed the top of Tyler’s head and wraps his arms around the smaller boy.

 

“I love you too.” Josh says.

 

Since the Christmas days were approaching, naturally, Tyler and Josh stayed in Tyler’s room playing Mario Kart.

 

“Dammit!” Tyler says, throwing his controller on the bed. Josh won for the tenth time in a row. “How are you so good at this game?”

 

“I’m magic.” Josh says.

 

“Are you ready for Christmas?” Tyler asks.

 

“You bet.” Josh runs his fingers through his red hair. It never quite did what he wanted it to do. Tyler liked his hair a lot. The colour always intrigued Tyler. He wondered why Josh decided to dye it in the first place or if the order of colours he dyed it had any meaning that Tyler didn’t know. Josh noticed that Tyler was looking at him. “Hm?”

 

“Oh, uh, right. Sorry.” Tyler looks away.

 

“Ty, can I tell you something?”

 

“Yeah.” Tyler says, looking at Josh.

 

“When I slept over for your birthday and we shared a bed that was… You know, nice. I’ve never been that close to someone before.” Josh scratches behind his ear. “You talked in your sleep and you said ‘Josh. I love you.’” Tyler looks at Josh as though he just slapped him. “I-Is that true?”

 

“I-” Tyler starts. “Yes.” Josh smiles big and wraps an arm around Tyler.

 

“I love you too.” Josh says. He puts his head on Tyler’s shoulder.

 

Christmas day. It was the evening, ready for the two families to eat the ham Mr. Joseph bought and Mrs. Dun prepared. Their families did everything together. They celebrated at the Joseph house because it was bigger than the Dun household. Tyler had on a red sweater with a snowman on it and Josh had on a green one with a reindeer on it. All the kids were all jittery for their special dinner and the gifts the kids for for each other. Josh and Tyler were up in Tyler’s room, talking excitedly about what they received for Christmas.

 

“They bought me a keyboard and some recording software.” Tyler says fast. “I’m so in love with it. I’ve been wanting to write songs for the longest time.” Josh nods.

 

“My parents got me Green Day CDs since they didn’t let me listen to them when I was younger.” Josh laughs. “They also bought me some new drumsticks, I’ve been needing them.”

 

“Boys!” Mrs. Joseph calls. “Dinnertime!” Tyler and Josh smile at each other before getting up. Tyler makes them stop in the doorframe.

 

“What?” Josh asks. All Tyler does is point up. Josh looks up and there hangs a mistletoe. “Dammit, Ty.” He says, smiling. Tyler wraps his arms around the taller boy’s neck and Josh wraps his arms around Tyler’s waist. It’s their first time kissing but they already knew what to do. It seems like they both did their fair share of studying. Tyler got in his tiptoes and their lips collided. Tyler’s face was red and so was Josh’s. Then, there’s a flash. Tyler didn’t notice it but Josh did. He had planned for his sister to take a picture of them kissing. She saw the mistletoe in advance. It would make a perfect Christmas gift for Tyler. They separate and Tyler stares up at Josh. His love. Josh kisses Tyler on the cheek.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, Ty.”

 

Both families are stuffed from the feast but are still ready to open presents. Zack had mixed up names on gifts for Ashley and Abby. He still got a kiss on the cheek from Ashley. Abby had already printed out the picture and Josh put it in a frame and wrapped it for Tyler. He also added two extra things. It was finally time for the boys to open their gifts.

 

Josh’s gift was wrapped in green paper with little designs on it that he couldn’t quite make out. He rips it open and the gift inside is a skeleton hoodie. The card inside reads:

 

Josh:

 

My Spooky Jim, my other half. Really, whatever you want to call yourself.  
You mean the world to me and you have made my life so much better.  
I can’t imagine a world without you.

 

Love-  
Ty

 

Josh smiles big and gives Tyler a hug. A tight one.

 

“I love you, Ty. Thank you.” Josh whispers.

 

Tyler opens his present and he gasps. Both boys were out to their families so them hooking up was no surprise to either of them. Madison and Ashley aw’d loudly. Tyler picks up the frame and covers his mouth with his free hand. He looks at Josh.

 

“How did you-” Josh points to Abby. Tyler smiles in her direction. Tyler continues going through the box. A CD full of Tyler’s favourite songs. Tyler wanted to marry Josh right this second. Lastly, a gray hoodie. Tyler knew this one well. It was Josh’s favourite hoodie which was a size or two too big for Tyler. It was also Tyler’s favourite of Josh’s. This explained why Josh wore this hoodie to sleep and wore it at school for the past month. Tyler tackled Josh and hugged him tight. He started crying happily.

 

“I love it. I love it. I love it!” Tyler squeals. Both of their parents smiled at the two boys. Tyler kissed Josh repeatedly on the face.

 

“Hey!” Josh laughed. He wrapped his arms around Tyler.

 

“That’s enough kissing, you two.” Jay says. “PDA.” Tyler laughs.

 

When the rest of the Dun’s went back to their home next door, Josh stayed over a bit longer. He had another gift for Tyler that we wanted to give him in private. Josh cleared his throat and Tyler looks at him. He’s now in the hoodie Josh gave him and Josh is also in the hoodie Tyler got him. Josh started playing “I Can’t Help Falling In Love” by Elvis on his phone. Josh began speaking. The more he talked, the less nervous he was.

 

“Tyler, I have another gift for you.” Josh pulls out a small box. “Will you be my boyfriend?” He opens the box and a promise ring is in it. Tyler gasps.

 

“Of course, you loser!” He says. Josh slides the ring on Tyler’s finger and kisses Josh.

 

They couldn’t ask for a better Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS  
> Halloween's tomorrow but I've had Christmas fever lately and wanted to make a cute one-shot !!


End file.
